Descent
by Relle Stelle
Summary: Daryan and Apollo are stuck on an elevator and dickhead decides to pull a kissing dare on Apollo. I was kinda lazy when i typed this but critiques are fabulously welcomed.


"AUGGGGGGH! WHAT THE HELL! THIS IS BULLSHIT! PIECE OF SHIT ELEVATOR! GODDAMMIT!" Daryan yells in rage from inside the still elevator shaft.

"I'm so fucking pissed" He paces back and forth. "Yo Sleeves help me pry open this elevator shaft open. I'm getting' the hell outta here!"

"Umm Daryan there are no crowbars in here. How are we supposed to get out?" Apollo asks sardonically.

"Tch. Well I'll kick the damn door until it opens!"

"That's not going to-"

*BAM**BAM**BAM**KICK*KICK*

"Damn these doors are tough", Daryan huffs and puff loudly.

"I'm pushing all the buttons and it's still not moving". *sigh*

"Oh Sleeves I got it. I'll use my cell phone-oh never mind no signal…..shit". Daryan plops down on the right side of the elevator in defeat.

"Why does it just so happen there's no signal? Great we're really going have to wait." Apollo sits down adjacent to Daryan.

For a moment there's an uncomfortable silence until Daryan decides to break the long silence with something personal.

"So uh are you dating anyone now?"

"No not at all. I'm not looking for anyone at the moment." Apollo blushes and turns his head the other direction.

"Why'd you blush Sleeves? Is it that magic girl you have your eyes on. You should be more careful about the chicks you date. 16 will get you 20." Daryan laughs immediately after stating a false statement.

"What?! Why would I even consider dating her! For one she's 15. Also she's the daughter of Phoenix Wright, the man could kick my ass, and she's not my type!" Apollo stared at Daryan angrily.

"Calm your tits dude. I'm just messing with you". Daryan continued to laugh at Apollo defensiveness.

"Hmm. Of course you'd laugh at me. I mean with you being a rockstar you can get any woman in the world you want. They flock over "cool" guys like you and Klavier.

"Sleeves" Daryan gets up and walks over to Apollo and sits right by him making Apollo uncomfortable. He then wraps his arms around Apollo's neck and Apollo commences to freaking out.

"D-Daryan what are you doing?"

While looking at those large, child-like, mahogany eyes Daryan asks without stuttering, "Wanna dare?"

Apollo's face goes from puzzled to downright confused in a millisecond and he asks, "What is it?"

"Whoever kisses better doesn't have to pay for dinner tonight."

"…."

"Well?"

"Is this your excuse to kiss me?"

"How about it Sleeves?"

"Fine. I guess there's nothing else to-"

Then at that second one of Daryan's strong arm forced Apollo's lips to his grabbing him by his hair, and kissing him without allowing any oxygen. The lips of the shark head pompadour mans lip waltz all over Apollo's "trying to kiss" lips with moans of resistance. Finally Daryan parts away from the young boy's face and Apollo pant.

*pant**pant**pant* "You ass! I couldn't breathe!" *pant**pant* "I'm done!" *pant**pant*

"Now it's your turn Sleeves. Let's see what you got."

Apollo still recovering from Daryan's asphyxiation technique bows down to see that Daryan is still rubbing his ass like a masseuse.

"I'm waiting, bro."

Apollo lunges toward Daryan rather quickly but gently; Instead though he's using his tongue to do most of the work. His and Daryan's tongue simultaneous move in unison and both of their body temperatures rise. Ass rubbing Apollo turns on Apollo and he moans quite loud in the process. Saliva trickles down the side of Apollo's cheeks but they continue. They separate for a moment and both of their saliva creates a unified bridge with both of their tongues sticking out. Both moans are heard from the kissers.

"You lied man." Daryan stares at Apollo with disappointment.

"How?"

"You've kissed people before haven't you?"

"No I have not." Apollo replied defensively.

"Liar"

Daryan thought to himself, "Shit that was great. I can't lose to this kid."

Then Apollo was pushed to the floor and there was a yank sound.

"What?! The elevator! It's moving!" Apollo cheered in excitement.

"That doesn't mean we're done horns." Darayn looks down at him seductively.

"NO! DARYAN! This is taking it way too far!" Apollo says as Daryan holds him down by his wrist.

"Relax kid. I'm not gonna rape ya. We're just gonna continue where we left off. I can't let you win this dare."

"There's only 11 floors left and this elevator is quick!" Apollo panics as he looks at the indicator fixture.

"Then I suggest you shut up and get to smoochin' sugar tits!"

"Alright hurry up."

Daryan reached a mental conclusion and decided that he quits.

"Screw kissing you win."

"Great. Great! Now get off!" He says full of relief.

"Not yet I'm leaving you with a present."

"Wha?"

The tall man pressed his mouth against Apollo's lips and sucked as hard as he could.

"OWW DARYAN! Oww oww oww!" Apollo cried in pain.

20 seconds later Daryan was finally finished with his "gift" of giving Apollo a hickey.

"Daryan you are an asshole! That hurt." Apollo clenched his neck trying to soothe the pain.

"That was just a response to losing. I don't like losing at all so I felt you needed to receive some pain too."

"You're sick"

"So are you."

Even after the elevator doors opens at their destination their banter continued. Klavier just meters away runs to them for a hug but Apollo refuses by covering his hickey with made not only him but Daryan suspicious. And that night they went out to eat while Apollo wore an idiotic scarf in the middle of July.


End file.
